A Super Luigi Galaxy Christmas 2
by FullMetalWWant
Summary: The sequel to the first Christmas story, but with Luigi as the star of the story. LuigixDaisy


A/N: Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas! I love Christmas so much that I decided to write another Christmas story with Luigi as the star. Hope you guys like it! Also, this story will be in the point of view of Luigi so you guys are not confused when you guys are reading. Have a great time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Luigi or Nintendo.

A Super Mario Galaxy Christmas 2: Luigi's Christmas Wish.

Mario and Luigi's House

It's good to be back here in our house. I managed to get out of the galaxy while Mario and Bowser are fighting. I saw that our house wasn't ready for the Christmas joy so I decided to start putting up all the Christmas lights on the house. I went into the basement and 20 minutes later, I was putting up the lights. It was a beautiful winter day here in the kingdom and it's only two days until Christmas Day and also Princess Peach's Christmas Ball. I was so happy to see Daisy again...I really love her and I'm going to ask her out...whoa!!!!

SPALT!!!!

I fell off the roof and crashed into the snow. I laughed as I dug my way out of the snow. I looked at the finished house and went inside to make some hot chocolate. I heard a door open and close and I looked to find my brother in a good mood. He explained to me that he defeated Bowser and Rosalina is going to put up a Launch Star in the back yard so we can visit her. He also said that he's going to ask her out to the Christmas Ball in three days. Mario went up to our room and changed clothes as the hot chocolate was ready. I grabbed my green and gave the red cup to Mario as we sat down to drink it. As I was drinking it, I had an idea. I told Mario that we need to go to my mansion to get some coins for the gifts we're going to buy. Mario nodded and we grabbed our keys and went into the garage. The mansion only takes five minutes to get there on our karts so we get in and we drove out of the garage and straight into the direction of the mansion.

Luigi's Mansion

We parked near the gate of the mansion and went inside. Mario doesn't come here very often ever since the trouble we had many months ago but with all the gold and jewels and coins I collected, I changed the mansion completely and it looks nice than before.We went downstairs and went towards the vault room. I opened it and there was all the money from all our adventures from the past. Mario dropped all the Star Bits he collected in space and replaced them with alot of coins. I decided to grab even more coins so I can get something special for Daisy. After we collected all the coins we can carry, we left the mansion and headed for our house

Once we were back at our house, it got dark and it started to snow. Mario relaxed on the couch while I cooked dinner. It was a huge chicken dinner with a side of pasta. We ate and talked about all the adventures in space as the night went by quickly.

The Next Day...

We got up early in the morning to get some of the last things we need for the party. Mario went to the mall while I went to the castle so I can set up the party. I just hope I don't make a fool of myself and make Daisy not like me. I ran towards the castle, almost falling on my face due to the snow was indeed really deep.

Peach's Castle

I stepped inside the castle and found Peach setting the table. "Oh Luigi, I'm so glad that you are here." I smiled and started to help around the huge castle. "Luigi, can I ask you a question?" Peach said as I was putting the star on top of the tree. I nodded my head. "Does Mario like Rosalina?" I was shocked at what she said and I fell off the ladder and crashed into the floor. I told her that he was asking Rosalina out for the Ball today. "Ok, I understand. Are you going to ask Daisy out?" I blushed and said yes. "Good because Daisy is on the top floor of the castle doing her hair so go up there and ask her out." Peach said as she dragged by body towards the stairs. I sighed and climbed the stairs. I reached the top and turned a corner and I found Daisy brushing her her. "Hi Luigi, what brings you here?" She quickly ran up to me and gave me a hug...making me lose my breath. I finally asked her if she wanted to go to the Ball with me. "Oh Luigi, of coarse I will go with you. I'll meet you at your mansion at 5 o clock. See you then!" She kissed me on the cheek and ran to tell Peach. I decided to tell Mario about what just happened.

Mario and Luigi's House

I ran back to the house only to see Mario launching from the Launch Star in our backyard. I saw him go up to the Comet Observatory. I bet anything that he's asking Rosalina out to the Ball. I will leave Mario a note that I'm going to be at the mansion and to get on IM when he has the time. I went outside, jumped into my kart and raced towards my mansion...but the snow was killing my kart really badly.

An hour later...

I managed to get to the mansion through all the bad weather but the Ball is tomorrow so it should improve. I opened the door and locked it up tight. I went to my room after warming up to some eggnog. I turned on my computer and checked out some things that might come in handy for the future. I got on IM and waited for Mario to show up. While I waited, I thought of Daisy kissing me earlier and I was in la la land for a few minutes. I heard a few beeping noises and saw that Mario is online. I came back from la la land and started to talk.

Luigi-Green Hero

Mario-Red Star

Green Hero: Hey bro, I'm so glad you can be online.

Red Star: Wow.

Green Hero: What?

Red Star: Never seen you this happy before. What's new?

Green Hero: I asked Daisy out to the Ball.

Red Star: And?

Green Hero: She said yes!!!

Red Star: Congrats to that, bro. Rosalina said yes also.

Green Hero: I feel like I'm in heaven.

Red Star: That's great to know.

"Peachy has just signed in."

Red Star: Oh, Peach has signed in.

Peachy: Hello Mario and Luigi.

Red Star: Hi

Green Hero: Hello, princess. What's going on?

Peachy: We just finished everything for the Ball tomorrow.

Red Star: That's good news.

Peachy: Also, Bowser is coming to the Ball.

Red Star: O-O

Green Hero: Peach, why is Bowser coming?

Peachy: Well, I invited him and he said yes.

Red Star: -

Peachy: Mario, I know you're mad, but he promised not to cause trouble.

Red Star: I'm going to bed. Later guys.

"Red Star signed off."

Green Hero: I hope Mario is going to be ok.

Peachy: I hope so too. Well, see you tomorrow, Luigi.

Green Hero: Bye Peach.

"Peachy and Green Hero has signed off"

I looked at the time and I yawned. I needed to get some sleep for tomorrow is going to be a great day.

Christmas Morning

I heard birds singing outside and I knew that Christmas is finally here. I looked out the window and saw snow everywhere. It was a pretty sight for a Christmas Day. I waited for my brother to stop by later so we can go to the Ball. I decided to get dressed up for the night ahead of me. I grabbed by best tux and put it on. No matter how old I get, all my clothes still fit me. I heard a knock on the door and rushed downstairs to find my brother standing outside with his tux on with Rosalina right next to him. I closed the door and talked to them until I heard another knock on the door and I opened it. I swear I thought I was going to melt. There stood Daisy in a blue dress that made her look like the sun no matter what type of weather it was. We grabbed everything we can carry on the kart and was on our way to the Ball.

Peach's Castle

When we arrived at the castle, all our hard work has really paid off. I put all the Christmas lights all around the castle and it took me hours of bad weather and every few minutes...falling off the roof into the snow below. We entered the main hallway of the castle to see Bowser standing right there. Mario then went to his fighter stance and Bowser just looked at my brother. "Listen Mario, it's Christmas Day. At least we don't have to fight on this one day of the year." Bowser grinned as he walked away. Mario just sighed and took Rosalina to the dance floor. "Come on Luigi, lets go dancing." Daisy said as she pulled my arm. We went to the center of the dance floor and we started to dance to swing music. I was amazed she can dance but I was really surprised that I can dance well. Me and Mario kept looking at Bowser who was talking to Peach about life and stuff. The night continued on and we had a huge dinner, and listened to some live music. Mario decided to take Rosalina back to the Comet Observatory for the night. We said goodbye and told each other to wait at the house after everything was done. I walked with Daisy and talked about what's going on with me and my brother. She was really happy that I was ok after what happened up there in space.

"Luigi, I would like to thank you for coming to the Ball. I really love tonight. But I really love you the most." We were walking outside while it was snowing. Daisy laughed and pointed at the moon, "Look Luigi, it's your brother." I looked and I laughed. I saw my brother launching towards the Comet Observatory, leaving behind a trail of Star Bits. We both laughed and looked at each other. We both blushed as we came closer together. I can feel Daisy shivering from the cold winter air but we felt warm when we were this close together. We looked into each others eyes and just stared. She blushed a light pink while I blushed a light red. Our faces got closer and closer until Daisy said in a whisper, "Luigi, I...love you." Our lips touched and we kissed. I felt like I was flying in space. I also felt light headed but the kiss continued until we needed air. I was smiling like crazy and I reached into my pocket and took out the gift I wanted to give to Daisy. She unwrapped it and gave out a small gasp. Inside was a golden necklace with diamonds. "Oh my god, it's so beautiful. Thank you Luigi. Let's head back to your mansion." Daisy said as she kissed me on the lips again.

Luigi's Mansion

We made it back in the mansion as snow fell from the sky. I saw Mario flying towards us and landed in front of us. I asked him how was his night and he just smiled. I decided to let Mario sleepover due to the snow. As Mario went to bed, I took Daisy to the Ballroom and we decided to dance and talk as the night went on. I was so happy that this happened.

The next day...

I woke up in my room. It was the day after Christmas and I was getting up but I can't because an arm was around my neck. I turned over and saw Daisy sleeping peacefully. I remembered Daisy being cold and wanted to sleep with me so I let her into my bed. I decided to get up and make breakfast for everyone. I was thinking about whats going to happen when the New Years Party I'm having in a few days. I smiled and looked ahead for the future is bright. I was happy to have a good brother and a great girlfriend. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year...I was wondering what Bowser was talking to Peach about.

The End

A/N: That's right, I'm doing a New Years story to end the year of 2007. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Look out for me on Dec. 31st for my story. See you guys then!!!


End file.
